Like a love song
by Liinwe
Summary: Une petite fic basée sur la chanson "Melt" du groupe Supercell, chantée par Hatsune Miku. 8059 soft.


Et voilà donc une nouvelle Fic YamaGoku faite en étude...

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartiens, les personnages sont à Akira Amano-Sama, la chanson de base est "Melt" du groupe Supercell, chantée par la vocaloid Hatsune Miku. La traduction en français à été trouvée sur le site Nautiljon.

* * *

"Le matin je me réveille

La première chose à laquelle je pense c'est toi"

Yamamoto Takeshi se sentit rougir, son radio-réveil en avait de bonnes… La chanson était chantée par une idole à la mode, voix aiguë, paroles sucrées, et neurone solitaire, une idole à la mode telle qu'on en voit chaque année , des idoles qui se hissent en haut du hit-parade pendant deux semaines, sortent trois singles et font deux tentatives d'album en anglais avant de prendre leur retraite, une richesse assurée par un visage mignon recouvert de maquillage et retouché sous photoshop. Pourtant, comment ne pas s'identifier à la jeune adolescente amoureuse dont l'histoire était fredonnée ? Yamamoto passa sa main dans ses cheveux, embarrassé.

"Une jupe rose, Une fleur dans les cheveux

Et je sors

Aujourd'hui, je suis jolie"

Non, pas de fleur dans les cheveux, pas de jupe rose pour l'accroc au baseball… Rien que de s'imaginer dans ce genre d'accoutrement le faisait rire. Rapidement, le jeune homme se leva, s'étira puis enfila l'uniforme du collège de Namimori. Une fleur dans les cheveux, hein ? « Ce serait plus simple si j'étais une fille… » Pensait-il… Oui, ou si _lui _en était une. Yamamoto eut la vision furtive d'un certain italien en jupe rose avec une barrette fleurie dans les cheveux.

-Ça pourrait être… Mignon…

Le japonais s'aspergea le visage d'eau glacée, futile tentative pour que son visage reprenne une teinte normale. « Il faut que j'arrête de fantasmer moi… »

"Melt, j'ai l'impression que je fonds

Te dire je t'aime … Je ne pourrais pas…

Pourtant…"

Le brun s'assit sur son lit et écouta le reste de la chanson. À la fin, le sympathique présentateur de Fuji Radio annonça d'une voix enjouée qu'il serait sept heures trente –six au quatrième Top. Un juron et un toast beurré plus tard, il courait vers le collège. Ses capacités physiques renforcées par son entraînement quotidien et intensif de baseball lui évitèrent d'arriver trop en retard pour le cours de mathématiques. Son cœur se serra quand il constata l'absence de l'être qui occupait la majorité de ses pensées. Gokudera Hayato fit son apparition alors que le professeur commençait son cours. Malgré les regards outrés de ce dernier, l'italien prit son temps pour aller saluer dignement un dixième du nom peu enthousiaste. Yamamoto, heureux de la présence de l'argenté, lui adressa un petit signe de la main. Les seules réponses qu'il reçut furent un hochement de tête et des exercices de maths supplémentaires à faire pour le lendemain.

Seize heures trente, la sonnerie retentit, marquant la fin des cours. Enthousiaste, Gokudera proposa immédiatement à Tsuna de l'escorter jusqu'à sa demeure, ce qui signifiait, en langage non-mafieux, de rentrer tous ensemble.

-Ha, désolé Gokudera-Kun , Yamamoto… Je suis de corvée aujourd'hui, vous n'avez qu'à partir sans moi, tous les deux.

Malgré l'aide proposée par ses généraux, Tsuna resta inflexible et finit par leur avouer que la corvée de ménage donnait à Reborn l'occasion d'un nouvel entraînement.

"La météo a menti

Il pleut des cordes

Resté dans mon sac

Mon parapluie n'est pas content"

Cette chanson devait être prophétique. Il pleuvait bel et bien des cordes et Yamamoto n'avait pas songé à emporter de quoi se protéger de l'ondée. Charitable et soucieux de faire bonne impression au dixième du nom qui les regardait pas la fenêtre, Gokudera lui offrit une place sous son parapluie.

"Mon cœur bat fort dans cette moitié de parapluie

Si j'étends mon bras tu es à ma portée, que faire…"

Le Japonais rougit, la chanson de ce matin l'avait suivi toute la journée, ses paroles ressurgissant dans sa mémoire chaque fois que ses yeux se posaient sur la silhouette du gardien de la tempête. Ils avançaient lentement sous la pluie battante. Leurs chaussures avaient depuis longtemps abandonné toute lutte et l'eau glacée s'infiltrait de toutes parts, gelant leurs orteils. Pourtant, ils n'accéléraient pas, silencieux sous leur parapluie. Malgré la lenteur de leurs pas, le croisement approchait, le foutu croisement où leurs chemins devraient se séparer approchait . Yamamoto serra les dents. Aujourd'hui, plus encore qu'un autre jour, il ne voulait pas voir la silhouette de l'Italien s'éloigner.

"Melt, j'aimerais que l'on marche en se tenant la main !

On va devoir se dire au revoir ?"

Ils étaient arrivés au carrefour. Gokudera salua son compagnon puis partit vers l'ouest. Le base-balleur resta planté sur le trottoir, sans prêter attention à la pluie qui dégoulinait sur son visage. Ses jambes l'emportèrent presque inconsciemment, désespérément. Il n'allait pas le laisser s'échapper. Peu lui importaient les conséquences, il était prêt à les affronter. Le gardien de la pluie eut rapidement rattrapé le jeune homme qui ne parut presque pas surpris de sa présence.

-Qu'est-ce que t'a Yamamoto, tu t'es per…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, le brun l'avait pris dans ses bras, lui faisant lâcher le parapluie.

-Que… Yamamoto ?

Il ne répondit pas, la tête posée au creux du cou de l'italien, s'enivrant du parfum de sa peau.

"Je vous en conjure, arrêtez le temps, je sens que je vais pleurer

Mais je suis heureuse à en mourir"

Le temps ne s'était pas arrêté. La pluie tombait toujours, détrempant les chemises des deux mafieux. Dans le cou de l'italien, Yamamoto sentait des veines battre de façon désordonnée. Les yeux fermés, il attendait le moment où l'on repousserait ses avances. Ce moment viendrait, assurément. Gokudera était bien trop fier pour se faire enlacer dans un lieu public, qui plus est par un abruti fan de baseball dont il disait toujours qu'il n'était pas digne d'entrer dans la , le gardien de la tempête ne l'avait pas encore repoussé. Son cœur battait toujours de façon aussi désordonnée et le Japonais le sentait trembler dans ses bras, plus fragile qu'il ne semblait l'être aux premiers abords.

"Serre-moi dans tes bras maintenant…"

Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, les pensées se bousculaient dans le crâne des deux garçons. Gokudera, grâce à son sang-froid acquis dans les ruelles sombres d'Italie, se calma rapidement. Lentement, il dégagea ses bras. Yamamoto relâcha son étreinte, prêt à subir les conséquences de ses actes. Il s'attendait à être frappé, rejeté, mais qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise quand l'Italien se blottit contre son torse. Ils rougirent tous deux, gênés, honteux peut-être… Gokudera finit par abandonner toute forme de réflexion, fit unbras d'honneur à la bienséance et à son prétendu sang-froid et releva la tête, comme s'il voulait passer à l'action avant que la raison ne le rattrape, il approcha ses lèvres de celles du base-balleur, lui volant un baiser vif, doux. Ce contact furtif ne dura qu'un instant, mais ce fut suffisant pour mettre le feu aux joues des deux jeunes hommes.

"Je plaisante !"

Yamamoto, incrédule regardait l'Italien comme s'il avait été quelqu'un d'autre.

-Gokudera ? T…. T-tu…

Il laissa sa phrase en suspend, attendri par la couleur rosée qui teintait les pommettes du jeune homme aux cheveux gris. Le gardien de la pluie se sentait soulagé. Il s'était préparé à être rejeté, refoulé, pourtant cette soudaine docilité le troublait un peu. Timidement, il passa la main dans les cheveux du métis et approcha son visage du sien, plongeant son regard noisette dans les yeux menthe-à-l'eau de Gokudera. Ils restèrent ainsi un instant puis unirent leurs lèvres une nouvelle fois, plus longuement, plus passionnément. Leur baiser avait un goût de tabac et de caramel qui resta sur leurs lèvres longtemps encore…


End file.
